


A game of patience

by Flojiro



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, M/M, Masturbation, No Angst, PWP, Porn, Steve is a little shit, and bucky loves him way too much, and crack, civil war didn't happen, just porn
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-11 20:23:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5640670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flojiro/pseuds/Flojiro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve n'a jamais été patient. Le sérum n'a pas arrangé cet aspect de sa personnalité. Et c'est toujours sur Bucky que ça tombe. Parfois, il s'en plaint moins que d'autres...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A game of patience

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Anscharius](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anscharius/gifts), [Melmoth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melmoth/gifts).



> Un petit PWP pour bien commencer 2016 ? ^^ 
> 
> Bonne année à tous ! \o/

La patience n'avait jamais été le fort de Steve.

   
_«Retourne te coucher tout de suite, ta fièvre vient à peine de tomber !_  
_– Mais maman ! Je m'ennuie !_  
_– Fais les devoirs que t'a ramené Bucky, si tu as tant d'énergie que ça._  
_– Il peut venir m'aider ?»_  
_Un soupir exaspéré._  
_«Il viendra de toute façon. J'ai du le réveiller hier soir pour le ramener chez lui. A se demander comment il n'a pas encore attrapé ta grippe...»_

   
_«Steve ! arrête de te lever ! Si tu poses ton poids sur ta cheville elle ne va jamais guérir !_  
_– Mais Buck ! Ça fait deux jours que je ne peux pas bouger ! Deux jours !_  
_– Ouais, et le toubib a dit au moins une semaine !»_  
_Un grognement alors qu'une main ferme le repousse dans le canapé inconfortable._  
_«Je ne peux pas rester une semaine sans bouger Buck, je vais mourir d'ennui avant ça !_  
_– Et moi devenir sourd à force de t'entendre te plaindre...»_  
_Un choc sourd près de lui. Son vieux carnet de croquis et un crayon bien taillé jetés sur ses genoux en même temps que Bucky s'enfonçait à son tour dans la banquette défoncée._  
_«Dessine, ça t'occupera !»_  
_Un marmonnement mécontent. Un sourire moqueur sous une main jetée en travers d'un visage fatigué par une semaine de travail. Le crayon commençant à tracer des lignes sur une pages vierge, automatiquement. Les doigts un peu écartés, les traits rieurs aux coins des yeux clos, le pli de lèvres trop expressives pour jamais parvenir à lui rendre totalement justice._

   
_«Il a insulté ce vieil homme Buck !_  
_– Et c'était la peine de lui sauter à la gorge et de te faire démonter la tronche au passage ? Tu pouvais pas juste lui expliquer ?_  
_– Il n'a rien voulu entendre !_  
_– Ouais, tes poings sont partis dix secondes après tes mots, je te connais._  
_– ..._  
_– Parfois je me demande pourquoi je m'obstine avec toi. Accroche-toi... et arrête de mettre du sang partout sur mes fringues !»_

   
Le sérum n'avait pas arrangé cet aspect de sa personnalité...

   
_«Il a dit quoi ton toubib déjà ? Le bon devient grand et le mauvais devient pire ? Je te jure que j'aimerai lui dire deux mots en tête à tête à ce type !_  
_– Tu en auras peut-être l'occasion bientôt si on ne sort pas de là avant que la base explose._  
_– Et à qui la faute ?! Tu ne pouvais pas attendre que je loge une balle dans le crâne du technicien avant de sauter dans le tas et de lui laisser l'occasion d'appuyer sur le gros bouton rouge ?!_  
_– Ils étaient sur le point d’envoyer la transmission !_  
_– Dix secondes Rogers. Dix._  
_– Oui, c'est à peu près le temps qu'il reste pour..._  
_Son bouclier placé entre Bucky et l'explosion retentissante. La chaleur, les gravats, la force qui les propulse à terre, juste à l'extérieur du bâtiment en train de s'effondrer. Une toux rauque. Une voix trop forte, malgré son ouïe légèrement diminuée par la déflagration._  
_«C'est la dernière fois que je t'accompagne à l'intérieur d'un quelconque putain de bâtiment Rogers ! La dernière fois !»_

 

Le séjour dans la glace aurait peut-être dû le rendre plus calme. Plus réfléchi. Peut-être.

«Buck ?»

Bucky avait toujours été patient. Sérieux. Attentif. Depuis les bancs de l'école jusqu'à l'appartement de Brooklyn. La guerre n'avait fait qu'accentuer ce trait. En lui faisant perdre le rire au coin de ses yeux et dans la courbe de ses lèvres. Les howling commandos pouvaient s'enorgueillir de l'un des meilleurs tireurs d’élite de l'armée alliée. Focalisé et efficace. Capable de rester des heures sans bouger en attendant son heure. Les années de conditionnement du Winter Soldier avait rendu ce talent quasi surnaturel.

«Je sais que tu m'écoutes.»

C’était devenu un jeu. Une façon de faire passer les longues heures de planque. Un défi. Déconcentrer Bucky. Lui arracher un murmure agacé, un aboiement de rire mal contenu, une insulte, tout comptait. Tous les coups étaient permis. Du moment bien entendu que le résultat n’altérait pas l’objectif de la mission. Il laissait Bucky tranquille si son rôle dans l’équipe demandait toute son attention. Mais lorsqu’il n’était que le sniper. Celui vers lequel les autres devaient rabattre leur cible, une fois que celle-ci serait repérée...

«Je sais que tu es déjà à cette fenêtre. Les yeux dans le viseur. Que tu calcules la meilleure trajectoire, mesure la force du vent, le poids de tes munitions, l’angle exact.»

Il se lécha les lèvres en regardant les cartes et les photos virtuelles étalées devant lui, sur la longue table tactile et impersonnelle. C’était le rôle qu’il supportait le moins. Superviser. Son esprit tactique l’y faisait exceller mais il ne se sentait respirer qu’au sein de l’action.

_«Pas cette fois Cap. On a besoin des armures et des tireurs, pas d’un vieillard avec un frisbee.  
– La ferme Romanoff.»_

Le plan était en stand-by. Chacun avait rejoint sa position. Natasha surveillait de l'intérieur les membres de l’organisation. Sam depuis l’extérieur. Bucky et Clint attendaient leur signal, armés de flèches et de balles tranquillisantes. Buck l’avait spécifiquement statué en rejoignant les rangs des Avengers. _Je ne tuerais plus. Pas à moins d’y être absolument forcé._ Tony et Rhodey gardaient le ciel. Là où le plus gros des troupes s'échapperait. Et Steve. Steve coordonnait. Présentement, s’ennuyait à en mourir.

«Tu sais qu’ils ne sortiront pas de ce club avant plusieurs heures, pas vrai ?»

Pas un son en réponse. Il s’y attendait. Le jeu se déroulait depuis des mois, avait connu plusieurs manches. Très peu en faveur de Steve.

Steve avait toujours détesté perdre.

Il s'appuya davantage sur la table. Se pencha comme s’il pouvait murmurer à l’oreille de Bucky, à des dizaines de kilomètres de là.

«Tu sais ce que j’ai très envie de faire ?»

Le silence, à nouveau. Steve sourit.

«J’ai envie de m’approcher de toi. Lentement. Parce qu’on a tout le temps du monde. J’ai envie de m’agenouiller, juste là, juste derrière toi. Sans te toucher. Pas encore.»

Il ferma les yeux. Imagina la position habituelle de Bucky, un genou en terre, son fusil de précision posé sur son trépied. Sa main sous la crosse, légère, patiente, attendant son heure.

«Tu sens mes lèvres contre ton cou ? Même pas un baiser. Juste une caresse. Tu la sens ? Elle remonte lentement. Depuis le creux de ton épaule. Une trainée de baisers. Un peu plus appuyés. Pour goûter ta peau.»

Il se demanda s’il imaginait le changement subtil dans le souffle de Bucky à travers l’appareil lové dans son oreille. Il se lécha les lèvres. 

«Tu sais, ce point juste derrière ton oreille ? Celui qui te fait gémir et supplier à tous les coups ? J’y pose mes lèvres maintenant. Plus fort. Plus longtemps.»

Toujours à demi penchée sur la table il ajusta légèrement la position de ses jambes. Le jeans qu’il portait était beaucoup trop serré pour l’érection qui commençait déjà à presser contre le tissu. Il y avait plusieurs semaines qu’il avait décidé de tester cette stratégie dès que l’occasion se présenterait. Il ne s’était pas attendu à y arriver, pas vraiment. Ni surtout à y réagir lui-même aussi rapidement... Un son étouffé, presque indétectable pour quiconque n’était pas un super soldat, lui confirma qu’il n’était pas le seul à apprécier. Son sourire s’élargit.

«Tu aimes ça, pas vrai Buck ? Laisse-moi t’entendre pendant que mes baisers deviennent douloureux. Tu aurais une marque si j’étais vraiment près de toi...»

*

Bucky se mordit violemment la lèvre inférieure pour retenir un geignement pathétique. 

_Enfoiré. Enfoiré enfoiré enfoiré !_

Il aurait dû l’arrêter immédiatement. Dès ses premiers mots, dès qu’il avait compris ce que son salopard de petit ami essayait de faire. Mais il ne voulait pas le laisser gagner aussi facilement dans le petit jeu qu’il s’était inventé tout seul. Et puis, Steve tenter de faire du phone sex, sérieusement ? Il voulait le voir se couvrir de ridicule en deux phrases ! Il n’avait jamais imaginé qu’il serait le plus ridicule des deux, agenouillé devant son flingue, une érection pressant violemment contre son pantalon militaire et la voix un peu trop rauque de Steve susurrant toujours dans son oreille.

«Mes dents se sont refermées sur ton lobe à présent. Je joue doucement avec lui, juste comme tu aimes. Je mords et je tire, juste assez pour que tu aies mal sans te blesser. Et, parce que je n’arrive plus à m’en empêcher, mon bras encercle ton corps et ma main vient se poser contre ton ventre.»

Bucky fit un effort violent pour empêcher ses hanches de rouler vers l’avant. Il ferma les yeux. Se concentra sur la litanie habituelle qui emplissait son esprit pour éviter de le laisser vagabonder. Toutes les pièces de son fusil se dessinaient derrière ses paupières closes. S’imbriquaient comme des rouages bien huilés. Il calma sa respiration en le démontant lentement dans sa tête. Morceau par morceau. 

*

«Mes lèvres parcourent ta mâchoire. S’irritent contre cette barbe dont je me moque constamment mais que je t’en voudrais à mort de raser.»

Steve retint lui-même un vague gémissement en imaginant le contact rêche qu’il avait appris à aimer au-delà de toute raison. Crispa sa main sur l’écran virtuel pour l’empêcher de venir se plaquer contre son entrejambe douloureux. 

«Ma seconde main rejoint la première. A elles deux elles remontent ton T-shirt et ta veste part-balle, suffisamment pour se glisser directement sur ta peau.»

Il avala sa salive et fronça brièvement les sourcils. La respiration de Bucky s’était faite inaudible à nouveau. Beaucoup trop calme. 

«Ho non, Buck. Je ne te laisserai pas te glisser dans une de tes transes et me laisser tout seul dans cet état. Hors de question.»

Il permit à sa main de bouger. De venir agripper son érection à travers le tissu épais. Permit à un long gémissement rauque de passer ses lèvres.

«Pas quand je presse tout mon corps contre le tien Buck. Pas quand tu sens à quel point j’ai envie de toi...»

*

Le gémissement le tira de sa méditation aussi brutalement qu’un seau d’eau froide en plein visage. Sans les mêmes effets secondaires. Il plaqua sa main métallique sur sa bouche pour s’empêcher d’y répondre alors que, contre sa propre volonté, ses fesses se tendaient vers l’arrière pour approfondir un contact qui n’existait que dans sa tête. Il parvenait à sentir l’érection de Steve appuyée juste là, pressante, séparée de lui par trop d’épaisseur de vêtements et une distance en principe tout à fait sécurisante.

«Tu te cambres contre moi, pas vrai Buck ?»

La voix de Steve avait pris un timbre bien particulier. Celui qui allait avec ses pupilles dilatées et son regard lubrique. Celui qui descendait directement dans l’entrejambe de Bucky sans passer par la case cerveau. L’enfoiré était en train de prendre son pied, tout seul dans la salle de commande. Et cette seule image fut suffisante pour entrainer les hanches de Bucky dans un nouveau mouvement incontrôlé. Un gémissement se noya contre ses phalanges mécaniques.

*

Steve sourit et accentua la pression de ses doigts contre son membres au son étouffé qui filtra dans son oreille. 

«Tu essaye de fondre ton corps dans le mien. Tu réclames plus de contact, toujours.» Il laissa sa respiration s'accélérer légèrement, en ponctuation à ces mots qui glissaient tellement naturellement qu’il s’impressionnait lui-même. «Ma main gauche remonte sous tes vêtements. Parcourt ton ventre, caresse et griffe, remonte, lentement.»

*

Bucky se cambra sans y réfléchir. Suivit la caresse invisible de Steve. 

«Mon pouce est arrivé sur ton mamelon droit. Tu le sens, Buck ?»

_Oui. Oui oui oui !_

Il mordit sa langue pour retenir l'acquiescement trop enthousiaste. Ses mamelons durcis frottaient douloureusement contre l’épaisseur de son costume de combat.

«Je le masse et le caresse. Le sert entre deux doigts. Avec suffisamment d’ongles pour que tu te cambres encore plus. Je sais que tu aimes ça.»

Il se demanda combien de temps il respirerait encore à travers sa main tellement plaquée contre son visage qu’il porterait certainement la marque des plaques pendant plusieurs heures. 

_Enfoiré. Enfoiré enfoiré enfoiré._

*

Steve était à présent tellement penché sur la table qu’il pouvait presque s’imaginer Bucky allongé sous lui. Son bassin roula pour accentuer la pression de sa main. Trop peu pour soulager quoi que ce soit. Il avala bruyamment sa salive et reprit le contrôle. Difficilement. Ce n’était pas lui qui devait craquer en premier.

«Je sais que tu laisses ta tête reposer en arrière. Je n’ai qu’à sortir ma main droite de sous tes vêtements, saisir ton menton et forcer un peu pour que tu regardes vers moi.»

Deux fins cercles bleu-gris autour de pupilles immenses. 

_Ho Buck..._

Il retint son gémissement. Retint son entrejambe de venir frapper violemment contre la table vide. 

«J’en profite pour glisser un doigts entre tes lèvres entrouvertes. Elles sont toujours entrouvertes dans ces moments-là. Et je sais qu’elles se referment autour de mon doigt. Que tu le suces avidement en jouant de ta langue contre lui.»

*

Bucky laissa un de ses propres doigts se glisser dans sa bouche sans même y réfléchir. Le goût métallique aurait du le sortir aussitôt de la fantaisie brodée par l’enflure qui lui servait de petit ami mais il ne fit que décupler son désir. Il gémit autour de lui, trop fort, bien trop fort.

«Je savais que tu aimerais ça, Bucky.» La respiration haletante de Steve s’accordait à celle qu’il essayait de dominer. «Tu sais que mon autre main est toujours contre ta poitrine, pas vrai ? Elle s’occupe de ton second mamelon à présent. Le pince et l’érige pendant que je rentre un second doigt en compagnie du premier.»

Les hanches de Bucky avaient pris un rythme régulier. Ses genoux s’étaient écartés l’un de l’autre et chaque mouvement vers l’avant frottait son membre contre son pantalon. Trop douloureusement et trop légèrement et la torture lui arracha un nouveau gémissement rauque alors que deux doigts de métal jouaient dans sa bouche.

*

Les sons étranglés, mouillés, étaient tout ce dont Steve avait besoin. Il imaginait Bucky sucer ses propres doigts. Agenouillé seul devant cette arme inutile. Les mouvements de sa paume étaient erratiques et il retint au dernier moment ses doigts de défaire les boutons de son jeans. Ce n’était pas le but. Il grogna de frustration et le gémissement qui lui répondit fut suffisant pour le ramener un tant soit peu à la réalité.

Il avait gagné. Mais allait-il s’arrêter là quand il avait la possibilité de faire jouir Bucky à des kilomètres de distance ? Le sursaut de ses reins répondit pour lui.

«Ma bouche est revenue dans ton cou. Je mords et j’aspire et tu garderas cette marque plusieurs jours. Tu le sens, Buck ?»

*

Ho il le sentait. Dieu qu’il le sentait. Son cou brûlait à l’endroit exact où Steve posait toujours ses lèvres. Il répondit d’un long geignement autour du métal trempé contre lequel s’agitait désespérément sa langue.

Il entendit ce qui ressemblait à un rire enroué.

«Parfait Buck.»

Il mordit le métal et la pression sur les senseurs se reporta directement entre ses jambes. 

«Ma main pince ton mamelon, encore et encore. Pour t’entendre gémir un peu plus fort autour des doigts que j’avance et recule entre tes lèvres.»

Il avait oublié toute idée de jeu et de silence. Il gémit à la sensation qui vrilla sa poitrine sous son vêtement de guerre. 

*

«Je t’ai déjà dit à quel point j’aime tes lèvres, Buck ?» Il les sentait autour et sous ses doigts. Pleines et rougies et irritées par le frottement. Brillantes de salive. Indécentes. «Je pourrais passer ma vie à les embrasser.»

Un son étouffé qui ressemblait à son prénom lui appris que Bucky appréciait le compliment. Et l’idée. 

«Ma bouche est toujours dans ton cou. Je mords le creux de ton épaule droite pour me retenir. Je joue de mes doigts avec ta langue. Je les veux humides et lubrifiés.»

Un grondement sourd. Maintenant Bucky savait où il voulait en venir. Steve se lécha les lèvres. Caressa son propre membre d’un mouvement lent et appuyé. 

«Ma main descend le long de tes côtes. Lentement. Très lentement Buck. Dans ta bouche aussi le mouvement de mes doigts se ralentit.»

*

_Salopard !_

Une négation véhémente s’échappa des lèvres écartées de Bucky. Il ne pouvait pas ralentir. Pas maintenant. Pas alors que sa main droite tremblait contre le sol couvert d’une moquette douteuse dans un violent effort pour ne pas s’engouffrer droit dans son pantalon.

«Quand je pense que tu prétends que je ne sais pas être patient...»

Et il se foutait de lui en plus. Enfoiré.

«Ma paume est posée contre ton ventre. Mes doigts jouent à la limite de ta ceinture.»

Bucky se cambra dans un sursaut brusque. Il sentait un filet de salive couler à la commissure de ses lèvres alors que ses phalanges métalliques accéléraient leur va-et-vient, le plus loin possible vers le fond de sa gorge.

*

Steve le voyait. Son corps cambré en avant, ses jambes écartées, son érection déformant le tissu épais de son pantalon noir. 

«Buck...»

Contre sa volonté sa main détacha les deux boutons de son jeans et se glissa contre sa peau. Il gémit de soulagement au contact pendant que les bruits dans son oreille se faisaient erratiques.

«Tu veux en finir Buck ?»

Une onomatopée pressante lui arracha une bref rire haletant. Il saisit dans sa main son gland déjà humide.

«Tes boutons se détachent sous mes doigts et la fermeture éclair descend lentement, très lentement.»

*

_Oui oui oui !_

Bucky raffermit ses jambes tremblantes pour maintenir le poids de son corps. Sa main droite vint s’attaquer fébrilement à l’ouverture de son pantalon. Le passage de la fermeture éclair contre son érection lui arracha un cri mêlé étroitement de souffrance et de plaisir. 

Il entendit Steve prendre une inspiration hachée en réponse. Puis sa voix rauque résonna contre son oreille.

«Ma main s’écarte en évitant soigneusement de te toucher.»

«Non !»

Le mot sonna de façon presque clair malgré le métal encombrant ses lèvres. Ses doigts humains s’étaient immobilisés au moment de se poser contre son boxer. Il aurait certainement dû se sentir idiot. Il n’avait qu’à bouger ses muscles, les siens ! Mais rien d’autre n’existait que la voix de Steve. 

Un rire bas lui arracha un grognement plein de désir et de colère.

«Du calme, Buck. Mes lèvres se posent dans ton cou. Je t’embrasse légèrement, à peine plus qu’une caresse, pendant que mes doigts quitte l’intérieur de ta bouche.»

*

Une nouvelle dénégation fit sourire Steve, tandis que le bruit humide de Bucky suivant ses directives envoyait une décharge à travers son membre. Sa main se serra et entama un lent mouvement de va-et-vient qui lui fit pencher la tête en arrière, fermer les yeux.

«Ma bouche parcourt doucement ton cou. Pour t’encourager. Ce ne sera plus très long, Buck.»

La plainte presque désespérée qui lui répondit l’obligea à refermer ses dents sur sa lèvre inférieure pour contrôler les mouvements de sa main, ralentir le rythme que cherchait à prendre ses hanches.

«Mes mains s’approchent de tes hanches. Mes pouces se glissent sous la ceinture de ton pantalon et sous l’élastique de ton boxer. Ils descendent le long de tes cuisses.»

*

Bucky pensa quelques secondes qu’il allait éjaculer au contact brutal du tissu libérant son érection. Il se cambra et geignit pitoyablement alors que boxer et tenu de combat finissait leur chemin un peu au dessus de ses genoux. 

«Ho Buck. Tu es parfait.»

Une nouvelle vague de plaisir explosa dans son bas-ventre. 

«Steve.»

Il était pathétique. Et il en redemandait. 

«Cette main que tu as couverte de salive avec tellement d'enthousiasme, Buck ? Tu la sens se glisser entre tes fesses ?»

«Oui ! Fuck Steve, oui !»

Oublié la discrétion et le jeu et ne pas le laisser gagner. Il y avait trop longtemps qu’il avait gagné Bucky tout entier.

Il se redressa davantage sur ses genoux. Se cambra encore un peu plus. Le doigt métallique glissant de salive lui arracha un gémissement d’extase.

*

Steve stoppa totalement les mouvements de sa main. Ferma plus fort les dents sur sa lèvre. S’il continuait comme ça Bucky allait parvenir à le faire jouir avant lui sans même essayer. 

«Mon majeur commence doucement à te pénétrer.»

«Fuck fuck fuck !»

Il se demanda quelle main avait choisi Bucky. Il imaginait la gauche. Le métal trempé jouant contre l’orifice, forçant un peu trop à en entendre les grognements qui emplissaient ses oreilles.

Sa main reprit son mouvement. Lentement, envoyant une douleur chaude à travers son bas-ventre.

«De plus en plus profondément. Aussi loin que possible.»

*

Bucky s’appuya sur sa main droite et enfonça d’un coup la dernière phalange. Un grognement lui échappa sous la douleur soudaine.

«Respire Buck.»

Il sentait le souffle de Steve contre son cou. Ses lèvres trop douces et délicates pour l’état dans lequel il se trouvait. Il se demanda s’il avait un seul moment cessé de gémir pendant qu’il bougeait ses hanches, habituant son corps à l’intrusion. Le métal se réchauffait lentement et les interstices entre les plaques faisaient naître des sensations absolument indescriptibles. Il bougea son majeur. Chercha à l’enfoncer encore un peu plus loin. Il sentait son sexe ballotter en rythme avec ses mouvements, des goulettes éclaboussant régulièrement son ventre là où il avait remonté sa veste, une éternité plus tôt.

Une explosion de plaisir soudaine lui fit rejeter sa tête un peu loin en arrière. Son sexe se tendit et il parvint à retenir son orgasme avec un cri étranglé.

«Steve !»

*

La supplique l’atteignit comme un coup en plein ventre. Brutal, douloureux et suffoquant. Il laissa échapper plusieurs longs gémissements avant de parvenir à maîtriser à nouveau sa voix.

«Ok Buck. Ma main entoure ton érection. Mon pouce caresse le haut de ton gland.»

«Oui ! Oui oui oui ! Steve !»

Le soulagement et le désir se mêlaient étroitement dans la voix tellement rauque qu’elle en devenait presque incompréhensible. Steve joua avec son propre gland. Imitant les mouvement qu’il décrivait à Bucky. Savoura les vagues de plaisir de plus en plus proches. De plus en plus pressantes.

*

Le contact de sa propre main contre son membre gonflé avait manqué le faire éjaculer sur l’instant. Son corps entier était tendu et tremblant, arqué vers l’avant tandis que son doigt métallique continuait d’aller et venir, à la fois trop et trop peu.

«Je descend le long de ton sexe, Buck. Il est déjà humide, pas vrai ? Tu attends depuis trop longtemps pour être loin de craquer...»

Bucky bredouilla des mots sans suite en se cambrant encore pour suivre le mouvement de sa main. La présence et l’absence de Steve étaient une torture infinie. Il le sentait, sa chaleur, son odeur et son souffle, ses lèvres et son érection là où il aurait dû presser son corps contre le sien. L’air froid de la pièce vide sur sa peau nue, ses propres mains en train de l’entraîner vers l’orgasme. La voix de Steve. 

«Je suis sûr que tu sens mes doigts jouer avec tes testicules, hein ?»

«Merde, Steve !»

Sa main s’ouvrit, caressa bien trop fort la zone sensible entre sa verge et ses bourses. Son érection libérée de tout contact le fit gémir de détresse. Trop de sensations contradictoires traversaient son corps et son esprit. Ses doigts agrippaient et relâchaient ses testicules. Ses hanches allaient et venaient, cherchaient à enfoncer son majeur plus loin, toujours plus loin, attendaient que le sexe de Steve prenne sa place, l’emplisse toute entier.

«Steve Steve Steve Steve.»

*

La litanie était presque trop. Il voulait Bucky. Sous lui, contre lui, se fondre et ne faire qu’un, encore et encore et encore. Il voulait le voir, ses joues rougies, ses yeux clos, sa bouche ouverte dans l’attente de l’orgasme. 

«Buck !»

Il se tenait d’une main à la table glacée pendant que les allers et venus de son poignet se faisaient erratiques. 

«Je ne peux pas Buck. Il faut... Je retire mon doigt et mon bras enveloppe ton ventre pour t’attirer contre moi. Je te pénètre, d’un coup.»

*

_Oui oui oui oui Steve Steve Steve Steve_

Il ne savait plus différencier les mots des bruits inarticulés qui s'échappaient de ses lèvres. Sa main eut à peine le temps de se refermer une dernière fois sur son sexe, son doigt de donner une dernière poussée violente avant que l’orgasme le balaye tout entier.

Il hurla et gémit et se tendit pendant que son sexe se vidait avec une force aveuglante, éclaboussait son ventre, ses doigts et certainement une partie de la pièce devant lui. Et plus rien n’exista que les gémissements d’encouragements de Steve.

*

Il n’avait jamais eu l’intention d’aller jusque là, de son côté. De crisper sa main au point d’entendre crisser le verre tactile sous ses doigts. Se représenter Bucky, à moitié déshabillé, ses cheveux trempés collés à ses tempes, son sperme jaillissant sous la caresse de sa propre main, éclaboussant la pièce étrangère et l’arme qui se tenait là, devant lui, oubliée et incongrue. 

«Buck...» 

Ce simple nom, murmuré et gémi, lui fit donner un dernier coup de reins qui l’entraina dans un orgasme libérateur, rythmé par les cris de plaisir de plus en plus bas de Bucky.

*

Il était tombé sur le dos. Retirant par réflexe son doigt cybernétique d’entre ses fesses. Sa main de chair toujours posée sur son sexe enfin dégonflé. Il tentait de reprendre à la fois son souffle et ses esprits. Le monde dansait autour de lui. 

«J’ai gagné Buck.»

La voix triomphante accrochait trop les mots pour que Bucky ait le moindre doute sur le fait que la salle de contrôle était autant tapissé du sperme de son petit ami que cette pièce du sien. Cette idée était presque assez érotique pour intéresser à nouveau son entrejambe. Presque. Il caressa paresseusement son sexe de ses doigts souillés.

«Putain, Steve...» Il y avait à la fois une admiration malsaine, une résignation fatiguée et un amour sans borne dans son murmure. Il ferma les yeux. «Putain, qu’est-ce que j’ai fait dans ma vie pour te mériter..?»

*

Steve laissa échapper un petit rire essoufflé et termina de se rhabiller. Les halètements fatigués de Bucky menaçaient de faire renaître une érection qui ne demandait qu’un second round. Parfois il s’interrogeait sur le fait que le sérum ait vraiment été une bonne chose. Jamais dans ce genre de circonstances.

Il contemplait la longe trace blanchâtre en travers de la table de briefing avec un mélange de culpabilité et de fierté mal placée lorsque le silence fut rompue par une voix aussi savamment maitrisée qu’étranglée.

«Hum. C’est bon, vous avez fini ? Parce que je ne sais pas si vous êtes au courant mais l’armure n’a jamais été conçue pour abriter une trique de ce calibre. A tort certainement...»

«T... Tony ?» Steve battit des paupières en essayant de comprendre exactement ce qui se passait.

«Ah ouais, parce que tu arrives à avoir encore une trique après tout ça toi ? Bravo, j’admire. Et quelqu'un me doit un nettoyage de costume.»

«Clint ?!» Steve reconnut à peine sa voix dans l’exclamation couinante. Il sentait une chaleur désagréable envahir son visage. «Qu’est-ce que..?»

«Combien de fois je t’ai dit de ne pas confondre les boutons de ton communicateur, Rogers ?» La voix de Nat était fidèle à elle-même, pleine d’un sarcasme velouté.

Le rire étouffé de Bucky mit le comble à son embarras. «Putain Steve...» Le rire se fit plus franc, presque hystérique.

«Buck ! C’est pas drôle !» Il se demanda si on pouvait mourir de honte alors qu’un vague sourire menaçait malgré tout de remonter ses lèvres.

«Je valide ! Ce n’est absolument pas drôle et j’ai besoin d'aide de toute urgence avant le début de l’action ! L’autre action.»

«Demande donc à Cap, Stark, il a l’air bien rôdé...»

Steve ferma violemment les yeux devant l’image mentale de Tony dans son armure. Non non non non non.

«Buck ! Arrête de rire et dit quelque chose !» Bucky était généralement d’une jalousie presque maladive quand qui que ce soit faisait ce genre de remarque. Jouée ou non, Steve n’était jamais parvenu à le déterminer.

«Hooo non, Rogers. Je vais devoir faire disparaître mon propre sperme de la moquette d’un appartement dans lequel je ne suis pas sensé laisser la moindre trace de mon passage. De la _moquette_ , Rogers. Ne cherche pas le moindre soutien de mon côté !»

Steve grimaça en retenant un sourire narquois. 

«C’est bon, ils ont fini ? Parce que je commence à avoir du mouvement du côté des cibles là...»

«Sam ?!» C’était définitif, on pouvait mourir de honte. «Tu as...»

«Coupé mon oreillette, oui. J’ai ce qui s’appelle de la décence, moi. Et une âme que j’aimerai conserver plus ou moins intacte. En revanche je crois que vous avez traumatisé Rhodes.»

«Rhodey ?» La voix de Tony sauva Steve en couvrant son couinement de dénégation. Il imaginait qu’il devait s’estimer heureux que ni Wanda ni Scott n’aient participé à cette opération. Ho Dieu, surtout Scott...

«Chut ! Je ne veux plus rien entendre qui ne soit pas lié à la mission ! Rien ! Et après ça je ne veux plus rien entendre du tout pendant au moins un mois !»

«War Machine est plus spacieuse qu’Iron Man, comment tu..?»

«RIEN Tony !»

«Sérieusement les gars. Ça bouge. JB, t’es opérationnel là en bas ?»

Bucky émit un bref grognement affirmatif.

«Ouais, ouais, laisse-moi juste le temps de nettoyer le flingue. Prenez note, à toute fins utiles, qu’un fusil de précision n’est pas fait pour se faire éjaculer dessus.»

Rhodey émit un grognement étranglé et Steve laissa son visage brûlant tomber dans sa paume.


End file.
